L'hologramme
by Raconteuse-De-Trucs-Bizarres
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Hux essayait tant bien que mal se se concentrer sur les rapports qu'il devait rendre mais quelque chose venait troubler sa tranquillité. un grésillement incessant. Une lumière bleutée qui ne cessait de tressauter. Puis une image. Le corps d'un homme, nu. Finalement, son travail pouvait peut être bien attendre un peu.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic Kylux ehe_**

**_l'histoire se situe entre l'episode VII et le VIII_** **_et est inspiree d'un fanart de KanzakiVS sur Deviant Art._**

* * *

Hux marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir froid du Finalizer. Un sentiment de fierté l'assaillait alors qu'il venait de finir sa réunion, clôturant avec succès son dernier cycle de garde avant de pouvoir, enfin, se reposer.

Il venait de congédier Mitaka, son lieutenant, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son datapad avant d'entrer les codes de ses appartements. La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement sonore et le Général se glissa rapidement dans la pièce.

Il supprima les dernières notes qu'il avait encore de la réunion et s'installa à son bureau pour rédiger son dernier rapport avant de pouvoir poser la tablette loin de lui.

Un grésillement se fit entendre. Hux chercha des yeux le coupable avant d'identifier son holoprojecteur. Plissant du nez, le Général nota de faire venir un technicien pour régler ce problème.

L'homme passait ses journées depuis sa plus tendre enfance à être droit, tiré à quatre épingle, les cheveux à la coiffure impeccable, l'uniforme parfaitement ajusté, la posture sérieuse, le regard sévère. Mais à cet instant, Hux n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment dans le contrôle. Il passa vigoureusement ses mains sur son visage, ébouriffant par là-même ses cheveux, avant de déboutonner sa veste. Il plia le vêtement sur la tablette à côté de son lit et lissa son débardeur avant de venir se planter devant le transparencier de sa chambre, un des rares luxes que le Général s'autorisait. De là, il pouvait voir le pont de son vaisseau, il pouvait observer le moindre de ses hommes, les stormtrooper sous les ordres de Phasma qui faisaient leur rondes, les pilotes et mécaniciens qui s'affairaient sur les chasseurs TIE dont le pont était garnit, mais aussi les étoiles. Il adorait plus que tout observer l'espace, cette immense étendue sans fin. Souvent, Hux se surprenait, le regard perdu au loin.

S'il était né quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, il aurait été explorateur. Il aurait adoré découvrir des planètes, les cartographier une à une, établir les listes de leurs ressources et leurs atouts. Mais il était né trop tard, à une époque où presque toutes les planètes avaient été découvertes et répertoriées. Mais surtout, d'un père dirigeant le centre de formation des troopers. Et en bon fils, il avait suivit la voie que Brendol, son géniteur, lui avait tracé. Il était devenu cadet, puis avait rapidement gravit les échelons jusqu'à ce jour où il avait présenté son projet StarKiller devant le Suprême Leader Snoke. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après l'etrange accident qui eut raison de son père, pour que le Suprême Leader le nomme Général et Hux avait finalement pu lancer son projet d'arme monstrueuse. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu troquer sa vie contre une autre. Ici, il était à la tête de son vaisseau, avait une chef de trooper très performante, un lieutenant à l'écoute et toute sa flotte le craignait. Enfin non .. Pas toute.

"Ren, cracha-t-il alors qu'il apercevait depuis sa baie vitrée, l'immense silhouette du chevalier descendre de sa navette Upsilon, sur le pont du Finalizer."

Ren était la seule personne, avec Phasma, mais elle était son amie, qui ne tremblait pas devant lui. Kylo avait même l'audace, le culot, de lui tenir tête et ce, devant ses hommes.

Sa mâchoire et ses poings, fermement serrés dans son dos se crispèrent alors que l'homme en noir disparaissait dans un des couloirs de l'immense vaisseau. Hux garda quelques instants encore son regard fixé sur l'entrée par laquelle était passé Ren et finit par se décider à aller prendre une douche.

* * *

Alors que le Général enfilait des vêtements propres avant de se glisser dans son lit pour un sommeil bien mérité, son holoprojecteur émit encore une fois quelques grésillements avant de redevenir aussi silencieux qu'avant. Hux hésita quelques centièmes de secondes à envoyer une note dès à présent pour qu'on lui envoie un technicien, mais il se ravisa bien vite, constatant que c'était le quart de garde de Matt. Il ne supportait pas ce technicien. Il trouvait toujours un moyen pour fouiller dans ses affaires ou dans son datapad. Et en plus de ça, il parlait. Tout le temps. Il parlait trop, c'était insupportable. Et en plus pour dire quoi ? Qu'il trouvait Kylo Ren impressionnant. Et ces cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tout le sens ! Sérieusement ? À croire qu'il se les décolorait toutes les semaines ! Et puis qui porte encore des lunettes pareilles ??? Qui porte encore des lunettes, d'ailleurs ??

"Pfteu ! Rala encore une fois le général avant de se retourner dans ses couettes et de sombrer dans un sommeil trop peu reposant."

Lorsque son datapad sonna, le Général était déjà debout. La fatigue avait beau s'être imprégnée dans ses gênes depuis bien longtemps, il mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir une hygiène de vie impeccable. Aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à faire ses exercices physiques avant d'enchaîner sa toilette, d'enfiler un nouvel uniforme et de saisir sa tablette pour répondre aux messages et lire les rapports reçut pendant son repos.

Son holoprojecteur grésillait toujours. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rédiger une note pour les techniciens, espérant que Matt ne serait plus de garde, un faisceau bleuté se diffusa sur le dessus de l'objet. Une forme se dessina alors doucement. L'image n'était pas nette et sautait régulièrement, comme si l'holoprojecteur ne captait pas bien le signal de la source, mais le Général distinguait très nettement le dos d'un homme. Un imposant dos, d'un homme tout aussi imposant. Il ne portait pas de vêtements, ou du moins c'était ce que Hux pensait jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu fasse un pas vers l'avant et ne dévoile le haut de son pantalon.

Le rouquin, quelque peu gêné et surpris par la situation, senti ses joues rougir, mais ne réussissait pas à décrocher son regard de l'étrange spectacle devant lui.

Malheureusement pour le Général, l'hologramme de l'homme se fit de moins en moins net, et alors que l'holoprojecteur émettaient des grésillements encore plus forts, la lumière bleue s'éteignit. Puis plus rien. Plus de bruits, plus d'image, plus de lumière bleue, plus de dos imposant et dévêtu.

Hux se racla la gorge plusieurs fois et desserra le col de sa chemise avant d'annuler la note qu'il venait de rédiger à l'attention de la régie technique, finalement, ça ne pressait peut être pas à la minute.

* * *

Le rouquin se tenait le dos droit, les bras croisés, le regard perdu au loin. L'air se faisait lourd et humide. Sous toutes les couches de son uniforme noir, le Général transpirait à grosses gouttes. La chaleur peusante de la planète sur laquelle sa navette venait de se poser était assommante.

Mais il était Général et ne montra rien de son dérangement alors qu'il entammait son inspection. La mine dure et l'air renfrogné, Hux passa en revu l'équipement de chacun des employés de la base, puis il examina les lieux et l'avancée des travaux. Depuis le succès de Starkiller, la planète destructrice sur laquelle il avait travaillé depuis tout ce temps, le Leader Suprême lui avait ordonné de surveiller l'avancement d'annexe de ravitaillement du Premier Ordre un peu partout dans le secteur et celle-ci était la dernière de sa longue liste. Il n'aimait pas cette partie de son travail, considérant que son talent de stratège et d'ingénierie pouvait être utilisé à meilleur escient seulement le climat était plutôt calme ces derniers temps et ces fichus rebelles ne cherchaient plus à les attaquer. Alors il fallait bien s'occuper ..

"Gripp Talo, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Hux en jetant un œil à la fiche employé de son datapad.

-O-oui Général ! Répondit un moncalamari hésitant.

-Certains de vos hommes ne sont pas en règles."

Le Général s'approcha du chef de rang, plantant son regard menaçant dans celui du pauvre moncalamari qui tremblait de tout ses membres.

"J-nous .. nous allons arranger ça immédiatement, Général ! Affirma-t-il alors qu'une énorme goutte de sueur coulait sur son front.

-Il serait préférable, en effet, répondit Hux en se redressant."

Il resta quelques instants à le toiser de toute sa grandeur, savourant la peur que l'homme d'en face ressentait en sa présence.

"Je vous envoie une patrouille de vérification dans les cycles à venir. À cet instant précis, tout vos hommes auront intérêt à être en règle. Sinon je vous tiendrai pour responsable. Le Premier Ordre ne peut pas se permettre de travailler avec des incompétents. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui, mon Général, begueya Talo.

-Bien. Alors je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée, Chef de Rang Talo, annonça Hux d'une voix lente alors qu'il faisait demi tour vers sa navette."

Bon ok, il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait dans ces inspections; c'était de lire la terreur de ces idiots de sous-fifres lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Pas peu soulagé d'enfin retourner dans le Finalizer où une température raisonnable régnait, le Général réajusta son manteau et ses gants alors que la porte de l'ascenseur dans lequel il se trouvait pour monter à ses appartements s'ouvrit. Profitant de son pouvoir de Général, Hux activa une commande pour bloquer l'ouverture de la porte, il était bien hors de question qu'il se retrouver bloqué avec un subordonné dans un aussi petit espace. En fait, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve bloqué dans un si petit espace avec quelqu'un tout court, Et ce, qu'importe son grade.

Mais la porte ne se referma pas pour autant. Pire encore, elle se rouvrit. Hux rappuya sur la commande mais la porte ne bougea pas et quelqu'un entra.

"Ren .. évidement, râla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose, Général ? Répondit Kylo de sa voix métallique sous son casque noir."

Hux décida de l'ignorer sachant pertinemment que Ren en rajouterai, comme toujours, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages.

Le temps passait lentement dans cet ascenseur. La température était monté en flèche dut au petit espace et aux deux personnes présentes. Hux n'arrêtait pas de fixer son datapad, sentant le regard peusant de l'ancien jedi sur lui, même à travers son casque. Essayant de faire bonne figure, il se plongea dans la lecture d'un rapport sur une exploitation minière dont le Premier Ordre n'avait que faire. Pas très passionnant mais c'était bien là le seul rapport qu'il n'avait pas encore traité.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin. Soulagé que Kylo descende, Hux s'apprêta à ranger son datapad mais le seigneur Ren ne bougea pas. Comprenant qu'il ne descendrait pas ici, Hux souffla et rappuya sur la commande pour refermer la porte.

Quelques secondes après, l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau, la porte coulissa mais Ren ne bougea pas. Hux souffla un peu plus fort et rappuya sur le bouton. Si cet imbécile avait décidé d'être stupide à ce point, il allait descendre au prochain étage et il finirait le trajet dans un autre ascenseur.

Mais contrairement à ce que Hux avait imaginé, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas à l'étage d'après. Ni même à celui d'encore après. Hux avait peut-être été un peu trop vite médisant sur le toutou de Snoke. Et alors que le Général commençait un peu à se détendre, voyant que l'ascenseur arrivait bientôt en fin de course, il perçu un faible mouvement de la main de Ren et l'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau.

"Mais vous avez quel âge, REN ??

-Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent Général, répondit Kylo en laissant trainer sa voix métallique."

Hux ne répondit rien et se referma alors que la cabine reprenait son ascension.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminable, sentant les gouttes de sueur perler abondamment dans son dos, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage de leurs quartiers.

"Bonne journée, Général, lança Kylo avant de partir, sans même laisser le temps à Hux de répliquer."

Armitage souffla une énième fois de la journée et se dépêcha de retourner dans ses appartements, bien content qu'aucun officier ne soit venu le déranger entre temps.

* * *

Lorsque le rouquin entra dans la pièce principale, il constata que son holoprojecteur faisait encore des siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, pas d'homme au dos musclé. Non seulement un fond de pièce semblable à n'importe quel quartier sans vie gris bleuté.

Hux s'approcha pour l'éteindre quand l'hologramme sauta, laissant entendre une résonnance métallique. Armitage interrompit alors son mouvement, trop curieux de voir la suite.

Il entendait un grommellement mais rien de compréhensible et il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Soudain le grommellement se rapprocha et une épaule nue entra dans le champ de vision de l'hologramme. Une épaule, puis un dos, puis .. une paire de fesses nues elles aussi se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Si ces quartiers étaient organisés comme les siens, se dit Hux, alors l'homme s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le Général se souvint qu'il portait encore son uniforme sale de la journée et qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Il se résigna donc à éteindre son holoprojecteur défectueux et se dirigea lui aussi vers sa cabine de douche.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son dos, Hux se demandait lequel de ses hommes pouvait bien avoir un dos pareil. Il avait quelques idées mais ça ne collait pas vraiment entre le grade et l'intérieur visible de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel soldat qui avait accès à une douche privée. Perdu dans ses pensées, Hux ne vit pas le temps passer et fut tiré de sa revasserie par la sonnerie de son datapad. Le Général sorti de sa douche en courant totalement nu, essayant de mouiller le moins possible le sol.

Il avait oublié son holoconférence ! Aussi vite qu'il le pu, Hux s'arrangea les cheveux, enfila directement sa veste d'uniforme à la hâte, sans chemise en dessous et activa son transmetteur après avoir réglé le cadrage pour ne pas que l'on voit plus bas que son nombril.

"Général Hux.

-Général Allégeant, Messieurs, répondit respectueusement Hux.

-Aujourd'hui, nous devons traiter le cas de Hoth. Général Hux, s'il vous plaît, demanda le Général Pride.

-Un de nos satellites a capté un signal provenant d'une des lunes de Endor. Un escadron de Trooper a été dépêché et est revenu avec des informations glanées lors de l'inspection d'un village rebel, expliqua le rouquin en transférant des documents sur les datapad des membres de l'holoconference."

Hux marqua une courte pause le temps que ses interlocuteurs aient le temps d'en prendre connaissance, puis reprit sur un ton ferme.

"Lors de l'inspection, le Capitaine Phasma et ses hommes ont fait des captifs, après maintes manoeuvres, l'un d'eux est venu à parler. Ils nous informé que les rebelles avaient bel et bien réhabilités une base sur Hoth, datant de la Guerre Impériale. Je suggère donc qu'un destoyer soit déployé sur place afin de mettre fin à cette insurrection.

-Avons nous des informations quant à la taille de la base et au nombre de rebelles pouvant être sur place, Général Hux ? Demanda un officier.

-Malheureusement non. Nous n'avons pu retrouver que quelques maigres traces dans nos archives. Il n'y est mentionné qu'une petite base, à moitié enfouie sous la neige. Il y a sans doute eut des effondrements depuis. Aussi, je vous ai transmis tout à l'heure les quelques références à la base, ainsi que ses coordonnées. Je suggère l'envoie de force en nombre. Ne prenons aucun risque, l'équilibre du Premier Ordre est bien trop précaire pour que nous puissions nous permettre de laisser ces rebelles déployer leurs forces. Général Allègent ?

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Général Hux.

-Bien, répondirent les officiers présents."

Et tout le monde coupa l'holoconférence. Hux souffla enfin, soulagé d'en avoir terminé sans avoir grillé sa couverture. En effet, il aurait été fort fâcheux qu'un faux pas le dévoile sous .. un mauvais angle au vu de sa situation vestimentaire. Aussi, Hux s'empressa de ramasser sa serviette mouillée qu'il avait à la hâte jetée sur son lit, maudissant sa négligence.

* * *

Alors qu'il arrangeait son lit, Hux se laissa tomber sur le matelas, soudain emporté par la quiétude des lieux, seulement troublée par le recycleur d'air. Et son holoprojecteur qui faisait encore des siennes. Mais il n'eut pas la force de l'interrompre. Et a raison; une charmante image commença à se former devant Hux. Enfin il n'eut pas dessuite conscience que l'image était charmante. Mais elle ne tarda pas a se préciser et l'homme projeté se recula peu à peu. L'image sautait et gresillait mais Hux pu distinguer le torse musclé de l'homme de la dernière fois. Il se redressa sur son lit, à demi nu.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues alors qu'il essayait de mémoriser les formes généreuses qui n'arrêtaient pas de crépiter. L'homme s'était arrêté. On distinguait le bas de son menton, jusqu'au bas de son nombril. Hux apercevait une timide ligne de poils noirs descendant jusqu'en dehors du cadre. L'homme avait l'air essoufflé. Ou bien était-ce à cause du crépitement de l'holoprojecteur ? Le Général n'en avait aucune idée. A dire vrai, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête à cet instant, était le visage de l'homme. Il DEVAIT le voir. Il avait BESOIN de savoir qui s'était.

Le rouquin fixait l'image, alors que son souffle devenait court. L'homme bougeait de nouveau. Il s'était tourné. Il avançait vers le fond de la salle. Cette fois encore, il ne portait pas de pantalon. En temps normal, Hux aurait fait une réflexion sur l'habitude saugrenue de ce soldat à constamment être nu chez lui, mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment clairs. Il avança encore un peu sur son lit, assit sur le bord, comme si ça le raprochait du mystérieu homme. Mais évidemment cela ne fit rien. Il ne clignait presque plus des yeux, ne voulant pas rater une miette du spectacle.

L'homme était maintenant suffisamment avancé vers le font de la salle pour que Hux ait une belle vue sur son fessier. Mais également sur une abondante chevelure d'un noir de jais. Ses cheveux retombaient en ondulant timidement sur ses puissantes épaules. Puis l'image se coupa. Comme la dernière fois.

Hux ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais maintenant que la tension retombait, il sentait les jointures de ses mains lui faire mal; il avait aggripé tellement fort le bord du lit qu'il en avait les mains marquées. Il était essoufflé, son coeur battait la chamade, et il sentait ses mains irrémédiablement attirée vers son entrejambe. Là aussi, en temps normal il n'aurait pas cédé. Agissant de manière raisonnable et clair. Mais .. là encore, Hux n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Ou du moins si, il n'avait pas été en repos depuis bien des cycles et le moment le plus intime qu'il avait partagé ces derniers temps, était l'ascenseur avec Ren. C'est dire.

Le Général se laissa donc aller, se rallongent dans son lit, remémorant les formes de l'homme de l'hologramme. Il le revoyait marcher, revoyait la courbe de son dos, ses épaules monstrueusement bien musclées, ses grandes mains, la petite ligne de poils et se surpris même à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver en dessous. Hux aletait. Il avait chaud mais ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir sa chemise, trop concentré sur ses sensations pour perdre ne serait ce que trentes secondes pour l'ouvrir. Son souffle s'accelerait, ses mouvements aussi.

L'homme de l'hologramme. Son dos. Ses fesses.

Hux se crispa. Sa respiration était heratique, ses mouvement anarchiques.

L'homme de l'hologramme. Ses épaules. Ses cheveux. Et son casque ..

"QUOI ?"

Hux s'arrêta d'un coup. Son esprit dissident avait encore essayé d'imaginer qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce dos. Et le casque qu'avait visualisé le Général ne lui avait pas apporté la satisfaction espérée.

"Comme si Kylo Ren pouvait être aussi bien foutu ! Cracha-t-il en riant."

Le rouquin voulu finir ce qu'il avait commencé mais malheureusement, tout était retombé. Et l'image du casque de Ren vissé sur ce dos magnifique ne s'effaçait pas de sa mémoire. Frustré de cette jouissance avortée, il retourna à la douche le temps de se rincer en pestant sur le gaspillage que cet idiot de Ren lui faisait faire -parce qu'il était évident que c'était de sa faute- et se rhabilla avant de rejoindre Phasma pour le repas.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Cette fic sera en deux chapitres seulement. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !_****_A très vite piur la suite !_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Et voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! :)_****_Attention, cette partie contient un petit passage M, vous affolez pas non plus hein, mais je préfère prévenir eheh._**

* * *

"Mitaka, fais parvenir à Phasma qu'elle doit déployer une délégation sur la planète New Cov, histoire de vérifier que le Chef de rang Talo a bien obéi à mes ordres et fait mettre en règle ses ouvriers. Que ses Troopers contrôlent tout, la qualité des minerais, comme l'équipement mais aussi les déclarations. Qu'ils soient sûr qu'ils ne nous cachent rien et qu'ils n'aient aucun contact avec la Rébellion. Le régiment y sera affecté pendant une semaine. Voir plus s'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit de déplaisant. Je veux des comptes rendus journalier.

-Ca sera fait, Général. Vous suspectez une activité rebelle ? S'enquit Mitaka, en tapant a une vitesse affolante le message à l'attention de Phasma sur son datapad.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce Gripp Talo ne m'a pas paru suspect, mais avec l'interception du message concernant la remise en activité de la base rebelle de Hoth, je préfère me méfier. Mieux vaut être prudent. Et puis les rebelles pourraient très bien vouloir s'en prendre à nos ressources pour faire pression sur le Premier Ordre, expliqua Hux, le regard perdu dans ses dossiers.

-Bien. J'envoie la note dessuite. Autre chose, Général ?

-Tu peux disposer, Mitaka."

Le jeune homme rougit et se retira après un signe de tête, laissant Hux seul dans son bureau.

Le Général aimait bien l'officier Mitaka. Il était un peu lèche-bottes, mais il faisait très bien son travail et n'était jamais en retard. Hux suspectait même qu'en plus de l'admiration et de la confiance sans faille que le vouait le jeune homme, qu'il avait craqué pour lui.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux suspicions amoureuses. Le Général devait activement travailler sur les plans d'un nouveau type de vaisseau et il devait l'avouer, il était en retard.

Il réfléchissait à une nouvelle sorte de canon permettant d'emporter la puissance de tir de Starkiller à bord d'un Destroyer. Avec une arme comme celle-ci, leur pouvoir sur la Galaxie serait indéniable et quand bien même la Rébellion réussissait à leur en anéantir un, le Premier Ordre en reconstruirait un dessuite après.

Mais pour cela, Hux devait finir ses plans. Et il lui restait beaucoup de problèmes à régler pour que le projet soit ne serait-ce qu'envisageable.

Il planchait en ce moment même sur le système de refroidissement du canon quand quelqu'un entra dans son bureau en grand fracas.

"Hux. C'est hors de question que j'aille sur New Cov pendant plus d'une semaine ! Premièrement, le système de Churba est ininteressant et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ton petit chien ! J'ai d'autres missions à faire et-.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Surveiller une pilleuse d'épaves ? Détruire MON vaisseau à chaque fois que le menu ne te plait pas ? Laisses moi rire.

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Je te répète qu'il est hors de question que j'accompagne les hommes de Phasma là-bas.

-Très bien .. et que vas-tu faire alors, si tu ne pars là-bas ? S'enquit le Général soudain envahie d'une sensation étrange.

-Je .. je .. euh. Eh bien je .. je dois trouver la piste d'un ancien temple Sith, répondit Kylo, surprit que le Général abandonne aussi facilement.".

Hux se surprenait lui-même. Normalement, il n'aurait pas laissé Ren gagner aussi rapidement. Mais cette sensation le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, occupant peu à peu la totalité de son cerveau. C'était ridicule. Il imaginait Kylo nu devant lui. Il imaginait ce qui pouvait bien se trouver sous son grand manteau, ses larges épaules et - Non, enfin ! C'était ridicule ! C'était Kylo Ren ! Pourquoi diable pensait-il à ça ?? Et maintenant ?! Mais l'excitation qu'avait fait naître cette pensée ne voulait pas partir. Et Kylo, le vrai Kylo, s'agitait devant lui sans que le Général ne comprenne un traître mot de ce que lui disait l'ancien Jedi.

Il avait chaud et les joues rouges. Il sentait ces frissons de plaisir qu'il aimait tant mais qu'il détestait à l'idée de les ressentir en pensant à Ren. Il se raprocha comme il le pu de son bureau pour cacher au maximum son entre jambe, mais Kylo sembla enfin s'être arrêté.

"Hux ? Ça va ?"

La voix grave de l'apprenti de Snoke raissona dans sa tête et eut un effet dévastateur sur le rouquin. Il essayait comme il le pouvait de rester digne mais malheureusement son corps en avait décidé autrement et ne pouvait retenir quelques dandinements honteux.

"Oui, tout va .. bien, Ren."

Hux ne savait pas comment faire pour se dépatouiller de Kylo et de cette situation quelque peu embarrassante.

"ARMI ! Viens ! On a besoin de toi au hall des vaisseaux ! Vite !

-Euh oui, a-allez devant, je vous rejoins !"

Phasma ne le savait pas, mais elle venait de lui sauver la mise.

Kylo regarda tour à tour Phasma puis Hux, avant de décider d'aller voir par lui-même sans essayer d'attendre que la chef des Trooper ou bien le Général ne se mette en mouvement.

Hux répugnait à se lever tant que Kylo n'était pas hors de vu. Mais maintenant qu'il était loin et que l'on entendait plus ses pas lourds claquer le sol froid du Finalizer, le Général se leva tout doucement et fit comme si de rien n'était en enfilant son long manteau devant une Phasma interloquée.

"Attends. Hux. Mais .. attends. Est-ce que tu .. Alors qu'il y avait Ren ? Mais .. attends. Quoi ?? Essaya d'articuler la Commandante alors que Hux lui passait devant sans donner plus d'explications.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé, pensant à autre chose, les mains retenant le devant de son long manteau devant lui.

"Hux, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça. Une fois le problème réglé, tu me dois des explications, marmonna Phasma avant de rejoindre le rouquin."

* * *

Sur la Hall d'embarquement, tout le monde était sur le qui vive. Hux remarqua Mitaka, l'air paniqué. Lui aussi l'avait remarqué et ce dernier fonça sur Armitage.

"Général ! Général !"

Mitaka l'intercepta avant même qu'il n'ai le temps d'en voir plus sur le pont.

"Les navettes que vous aviez envoyé sur Hoth viennent de revenir ! L'équipage qui a réussi à en rechapter est en mauvais état. Le Trooper à la tête du commandement est un peu sonné mais capable de faire son rapport, on vous attendait.

-Bien, amène moi à lui, Mitaka."

Hux suivit son sous officier qui le guida jusqu'à un coin du hall où l'équipe médicale du Finalizer avait fait débarquer les blessés. Il restait quatres membres d'équipage. Le pilote qui avait l'air en bon état, le Chef de mission, et deux Trooper que Hux ne connaissait pas. Tout trois étaient mal en point. Les deux Troopers étaient blessés aux jambes tandis que le Chef de commandement semblait avoir reçu un énorme coup à la tête, et une grosse partie de son armure était fracturée et brûlée.

"Trooper RT 806 a-au rapport.

-Que s'est il passé, Trooper Dako ? Questionna Hux, nullement touché par l'état de ses hommes.

-Les rebelles étaient là, et ils nous attendaient. Ils n'ont pas rénové la base.. ou du moins pas encore. Ils ont .. ils nous ont simplement tendu un .. piège ..! Grimaça le Trooper sous les traitements un peu brutaux de l'infirmière.

-Et comment cela se fait-il que vous vous soyez fait avoir ? J'avais demandé de venir en grand nombre pour éviter ce genre de problème justement, s'aggaça Hux.

-Ils avaient réuni une grosse partie, si ce n'est toutes leurs forces sur Hoth. Ils nous attendaient. Et la .. la pilleuse d'épaves était là.

-La pilleuse d'épaves ? Elle était là ?? Interpella Kylo en bousculant tout le monde."

Hux cacha son sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu l'ancien Jedi arriver.

"Oui-Oui Seigneur Ren."

Hux roula les yeux au ciel. "Seigneur Ren" c'était d'un pompeux ! Kylo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ou de remercier le Trooper et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

Dako continua de raconter l'assaut du Premier Ordre sur Hoth mais Hux n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, fusillant Kylo du regard alors qu'il rentrait dans sa navette Upsilon avant de filer à toute vitesse.

* * *

Le Général écrivait son rapport tranquillement installé sur son bureau. Il transposait à l'écrit ce que lui avait raconté le Trooper Dako et il savourait le calme. Son holoprojecteur ne gresillait pas depuis son retour dans ses appartements et il appréciait fortement d'enfin pouvoir travailler dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait l'embêter, contrairement à son bureau à côté du pont, qu'il avait dernièrement utilisé pour se couper de ce grésillement incessant.

Il détailla comment les rebelles s'étaient organisé, comment ils avaient surpris en nombre le Premier Ordre et comment ils avaient immobilisé leurs vaisseaux. Il écrivit comment les dénommés Poe et Finn le Trooper déserteur avaient infiltrés leur rang pour placer des explosifs sur les navettes, comment la chasseuse d'épaves avait réussi à retourner une partie du commando contre l'équipe de Dako. Mais également comment Dako et deux de ses hommes avaient réussi a en réchapper lors d'un moment de faiblesse et d'hésitation de la pilleuse, et avaient réussi à rejoindre un des derniers pilotes encore en état de les ramener sur le Finalizer.

Il devait avouer que c'était bien joué de la part de la Résistance. Mais il trouvait cela humiliant pour la Rébellion que la Générale n'aie même pas daignée pointer le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait même pas accompagnée ses forces sur le terrain. La Générale de faisait vieille, et Hux avouait être déçue par son choix. Il devait admettre qu'il admirait le travail de Leia Organa. Cette Générale avait eut un parcours difficile mais avait brillamment gagner nombre de batailles alors qu'elle n'avait même pas vingts ans. Elle avait tenue tête au Commandant Tarkin et bien d'autres en place avant lui. Elle été douée, et elle avait inspiré nombre de jeunes et moins jeunes. Mais le temps faisait son oeuvre et la Générale s'affaiblissait. Le fait qu'elle n'accompagnait pas ses troupes au combat en était la preuve irréfutable. Quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à partir à l'assaut d'un Destroyer. Mais elle devrait bientôt tirer sa révérence et Hux regrettait de ne pas avoir encore pu la rencontrer. Même si elle faisait partie des ennemis.

* * *

Quelques heures avaient passées et il était enfin l'heure du repas. Hux adorait manger. Quand il était contrarié, quand il était heureux, quand il était stressé, tout le temps. Il adorait ça. Sentir les différentes saveurs, les différentes odeurs. Goûter des plats originaux, souvent bizarre, découvrir de nouveaux mets, le rouquin raffolait de la nourriture en général. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour la cuisine. Armitage préférait de loin la pâtisserie car comme tout ce que le Général aimait, il fallait une rigueur sans faille, suivre les recettes à la lettre, chronometrer les cuissons, mesurer les températures. ll avait donc fait en sorte d'avoir de vrais repas sur le Finalizer. Tout les jours, plusieurs cuisiniers travaillaient sans repos pour offrir un vrai repas à tout l'équipage. Seul le repas du midi se faisait sous forme de rations, permettant de manger rapidement et de ne pas perdre trop de temps sur les grosses journées de travail. En revanche, le petit déjeuner et le repas du soir étaient royaux. De vrais plats cuisinés et une fois par semaine des viennoiseries, bref. Hux avait fait en sorte de ne pas perdre trop de confort à bord, le but étant que ses hommes se sentent bien et soient donc efficaces dans leurs tâches. Et puis il aimait manger et ne supportait que trop peu les rations sans saveurs et sans textures.

Ce soir on leur servait du ragoût de Bantha, de la tarte au citron ainsi qu'une infusion dans du lait bleu. Hux posa son plateau à côté de celui de Phasma. Leur table était un peu à l'écart de celles des autres Troopers et ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils pouvaient discuter de choses personnelles sans trop de risque vu le brouhaha des conversations et autres bruits de fourchettes autour d'eux.

Phasma ne touchait pas à son assiette. Elle fixa le rouquin de son regard inquisiteur, les mains jointes devant son nez. Elle semblait concentrée et décidé à ne pas lâcher Hux du regard.

Le Général souffla mais restât impassible alors qu'il entammait son plat. Le ragoût était chaud et goutut, un délice. Mais le regard insistant de son amie l'enervait.

"Quoi ?

-Hum ? Oh je sais pas. Peut être que tu as des choses a m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment ça ?"

Si elle voulait parler de l'incident avec Kylo dans son bureau, c'était bien hors de question que Hux revive cette humiliation.

"Armitage. Fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais TRÈS BIEN de quoi je parle.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Fais pas l'idiot. Je demande des explications.

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer.

-Tu avais la gaule alors que Kylo était dans TON bureau. Et tu n'as rien à expliquer ? Me prends pas pour une idiote, Armi. Vous avez enfin décidé de briser cette tension sexuelle entre vous, c'est ça ?? Je veux tout les détails !

-Mais tu n'auras aucuns détails enfin ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'ai juste un peu .. divagué.

-Divaguer ? C'est comme ça que t'appelles ça, toi ? Ria-t-elle.

-Phasma s'il te plaît. J'ai pas eut de repos sur la terre ferme depuis des lustres, j'ai fais aucunes nouvelles rencontres et je reste un être humain ! J'ai des besoins et .. eh bien .. quand on est en détresse, des choses.. bizarres peuvent nous venir en tête.

-Tu t'es imaginé coucher avec Kylo ?? S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

-Doucement ! Et ne dis pas de bêtises, évidemment que non. J'ai .. j'etais juste perdu dans mes pensées personnelles quand il est arrivé dans mon bureau et je n'ai pas réussis à les contrôler. C'est bon, t'es contente ? Lâcha-t-il exaspéré.

-Ahaha ! Je serais totalement contente quand vous aurez baisé, mais c'est déjà un bon début ! Ria-t-elle.

-Toujours aussi classe, dis moi ..."

Ils finirent de manger en se racontant des banalités plus que navrantes tellement rien ne se passait en ce moment. Mais Hux était distrait, il ne répondait sur vaguement aux remarques de son amie. Il voulait profiter du repas pour observer tout ses hommes et essayer de découvrir qui était le fameux inconnu. Mais malheureusement, aucun officier ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à son Dos Mystère.

* * *

Hux était déçu. Il aurait aimé avoir une révélation durant le repas, profitant que tout les hommes et femmes du Finalizer avaient leur casques enlevé pour manger mais non .. Il rentrait bredouille.

Et cet insupportable holoprojecteur qui gresillait encore ! Quand diable allait-il s'arrêter celui là ?!

Hux tapa du point sur la table, l'holoprojecteur s'arrêta de grésiller un instant avant de reprendre en faisant réapparaître une image statique. Le même fond de pièce que la dernière fois. Mais il ne se passait rien, pas de sons, pas de mouvements et encore moins d'homme nu.

Il souffla bruyamment et se déshabilla en pliant ses vêtements sales sur sa chaise. Il se glissa sans même prendre de douche sous sa couverture et essaya de dormir. Il avait besoin de repos. De vrai repos. Pas d'un sommeil sur une oreille à guetter la moindre vibration de son datapad.

Mais l'holoprojecteur gressilait encore. L'image s'était coupée, le sombre raignait à peu près dans la pièce, la seule lumière étant celle venant des volets du grand transparencier donnant sur le hall des vaisseaux.

Le bruit de fond insupportait Hux. Il était si crispé qu'il en avait mal aux muscles. Mais il ne pouvait pas éteindre la machine, il n'était pas en cycle de repos et si on l'appelait, il devait pouvoir répondre.

Le Général, d'habitude si calme, sentait ses limites proches et attrapa violemment son coussin pour enfouir sa tête dessous, espérant atténuer le son.

Cette technique fonctionna.

Au début.

Mais rapidement, le bourdonnement de l'appareil arrivait de nouveau aux oreilles du Général. Pire encore, il distinguait un léger filet de lumière au travers des bords du coussin; l'holoprojecteur s'était rallumé.

Il fini par sortir la tête du coussin et jeta un oeil à la scène ; vide. L'image n'était pas nette, comme à chaque fois et sautait souvent mais personne ne se montrait.

Hux se redressa. S'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de cet holoprojecteur, alors au moins, qu'il lui soit utile. Et l'homme glissa un peu honteusement sa main sous la couette, jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Il se concentra sur l'image instable et se rememora l'homme, le revoyant passer de dos, l'image descendant jusqu'à ses reins, ses fesses.

L'image de l'holoprojecteur trésautait, s'éteignant parfois, mais finissant toujours pas se rallumer. Hux avait le regard perdu au loin, il était dans ses pensées, imaginant cet homme dans la même pièce que lui, lui offrant son dos. Il imaginait ses mains glisser dessus, découvrir la courbure de ses hanches, empoigner ses fesses.

Il s'imaginait l'homme à genoux devant lui, toujours de dos, alors qu'il laissait glisser sur les épaules de cet inconnu, sa main gantée. Il se voyait effleurer la peau de l'homme, et sans passer devant lui, lui mettre son gant dans la bouche pour le baillonner.

Il s'imaginait se lever, aller chercher ses jouets de Général, laissant sagement l'homme seul, à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Il imaginait les muscles de l'homme se tendre un à un alors qu'il faisait claquer sa cravache dans l'air, avant de s'approcher de lui, en faisant raisonner ses pas sur le sol.

Il imaginait le corps de l'homme se crisper, et les cris étouffés qu'il essayerait de retenir par pur fierté, alors que le cuir rentrait en contact avec sa peau. Que les coups cinglants retentissaient et que la peau de l'homme rougissait.

Hux avait le souffle court. Il resserrait de plus en plus son emprise sur son intimité et alors qu'il s'imaginait enfin retourner l'inconnu pour profiter avec lui d'autres délices corporels, le Général senti sa satisfaction arriver à son paroxysme.

Hux reprenait doucement son souffle. Ça avait été rapide, violent, puissant. Il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, les draps étaient tachés et l'holoprojecteur s'était miraculeusement arrêté. Il était épuisé et en arrivait même à envisager de dormir ainsi, sans bouger ni même changer les draps. Mais sa raison le rattrappa bien vite, c'était dégoûtant, il ne pouvait pas dormir dans ces conditions ! Il devait changer ses draps, mais aussi prendre une douche !

Le rouquin s'activa, rêvant de son lit moelleux. Plus vite il aurait nettoyé ses bêtises, plus vite il pourrait dormir. Enfin.

Quelques minutes après, le Général était enfin satisfait ; ses draps et son linge sale étaient à laver, il s'était rincé et son holoprojecteur se faisait discret.

Il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne un cycle de repos sur la terre ferme ... Et Hux s'endormit enfin, d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes que le rouquin se débattait avec l'interrupteur de ses volets, mais ils restaient irrémédiablement fermés.

"C'est fou ça, tu conçois des armes qui peuvent détruir des planètes mais tu n'es pas fichu de réparer tes volets ... Et ton holoproj' ! Ria Phasma qui venait de faire irruption dans les appartements de son ami.

-Phasm- qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Oh et puis je m'en fous, viens plutôt m'aider, au lieu de te moquer, encore une fois ! Lança Hux agacé.

-Fais moi voir."

Elle se glissa à la place de son ami, entre la fenêtre et la table.

"Tu sais Hux, il va vraiment falloir que tu te détendes quand même ..."

Le Général ne répondit pas, préférant observer comment se débrouillait Phasma. Mais la Capitaine n'était vraisemblablement pas plus douée que lui, et les volets restèrent solidement fermés.

"Fais voir ton datapad, faut envoyer un message aux Tech', ils pourront t'aider.

-Aux Tech' ? Non merci ! C'est Matt qui bosse aujourd'hui. J'ai pas envie qu'il vienne fouiller ici.

-Tu psychotes Hux, tu le sais ça ? Et puis faut vraiment que tu répares ton holoproj', c'est insupportable, je sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec ce bruit !"

Phasma se releva agilement et s'extirpa de là. Hux n'était plus dans la pièce, elle l'entendait farfouiller dans un placard, sans doute dans sa salle d'eau. Exaspérée par le grésillement, elle en profita pour saisir le datapad de son ami et pour envoyer une note aux "Tech' ". La réponse ne se fit pas attendre; quelques instants plus tard, une note arriva.

"Matt est à votre étage, il ne devrait donc pas tarder, je lui fais savoir, Techie."

Phasma aimait bien Techie, il était un peu bizarre mais c'était un chouette type.

Et en effet, Matt ne tarda pas non plus. Il arriva dans les appartements de Hux au moment exact où celui-ci refaisait surface.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Demanda le Général.

-Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il débloque tes rideaux et ton holoproj'.

-Phasma, je t'avais dis que c'était bon ! S'énerva Hux en essayant de faire sortir le technicien aux cheveux blonds. "

Mais Phasma réussi à tirer Matt par le bras, le forçant à entrer. Hux la fusilla du regard en marmonant.

"Les volets bloqués ? Oui je vois. Je vais .. je vais débloquer tout ça ! Annonça fièrement Matt en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez."

"Comme si c'était un exploit" pensa Hux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Général observa avec dédain l'homme devant lui. Il portait une immonde combinaison verte-brune et un gilet orange. Avec pleins de poches qui semblaient pleines mais qui ne lui servaient jamais.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Snoke avait demandé à ce qu'il embarque sur SON vaisseau, cet incapable obsédé par Kylo Ren.

"Vous êtes au courant que Kylo Ren était reparti sur Hoth à la recherche de la pilleuse d'épaves ? Raconta-t-il joyeusement."

"Ben voyons .. il manquait plus que ça... Pensa Hux en échangeant un regard agacé avec son amie."

"Il est parti avec sa navette Upsilon. Elle est chouette cette navette, n'est ce pas ?"

Évidemment qu'elle était "chouette" ! Il avait travaillé sur les précédents prototypes de ce modèle !

Matt était dans la pièce depuis à peine cinqs minutes et Hux ne le supportait déjà plus.

"Vous êtes pas très bavards dis donc .. râla Matt.

-On n'a pas à être bavard avec toi .. Matt, lâcha Hux."

Le technicien lui lança un regard noir par dessus ses grosses lunettes avant de fouiller dans sa malette et d'activer une commande.

Le grand rideau métallique se débloqua et s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant, laissant voir la navette Upsilon sur le pont et Kylo disparaissant dans un couloir.

"Bon. L'holoprojecteur aussi, lança Matt d'un ton sans appel."

Hux voulu l'arrêter mais il ne trouva pas d'excuses valables. Et alors que Matt s'approchait pour essayer de comprendre le problème, l'holoprojecteur se remit à gresiller et l'image réapparu.

Une salle sans vie.

"Hun. Étrange, fit Matt."

Hux saisit le regard interrogateur de Phasma sur lui, et il pria pour que l'homme ne rentre pas dans le champ.

Soudain, on entendit le coulissement d'une porte. Un bruit sourd et métallique retentit, suivit de plusieurs bruits de tissus et de râles d'agacement.

Là encore l'image n'étaient pas nette. Elle tréssautait et la lumière bleutée de l'holoprojecteur ne permettait toujours pas de visualiser autre chose que le fond de la pièce que Hux connaissait maintenant par coeur. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que la personne ne passerait pas devant le cadre et en même temps il brûlait d'envie de savoir qui s'était.

Un mélange d'aprehention, de stress et d'impatience se mela en lui. Son souffle s'accelerait, et il devait retenir un léger tremblement mais une partie de lui refusait de regarder, honteux que Matt et Phasma ne découvrent son secret.

On apperçu alors un tissus noir tomber au sol, trop rapide pour que l'on puisse distinguer ce que c'était. Puis l'homme arriva. Nu, de dos encore une fois. Ses cheveux bruns lâchés et mouillés.

Hux senti le regard à la fois accusateur et amusé de Phasma sur lui et attendait avec agacement la réaction de Matt. Le Général sentait son visage en feu, les joues rougies par la honte. Mais Matt semblait obnubilé par l'image, la bouche entrouverte.

L'homme avançait dans le couloir au fond de la salle et s'enferma dans ce que Hux avait identifié comme étant la salle de bain alors que son amie lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lâchant un rire.

"Tient, c'est bizarre, votre holoprojecteur est connecté avec celui de Kylo Ren, expliqua simplement Matt.

-QUOI ? Repliquèrent Phasma et Hux en même temps, l'une hilare, l'autre horrifié."

* * *

**_Et voilà donc cette fic terminée !_**

**_n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis eheh_**

**_Je travaille sur une autre histoire (encors du Kylux ahah) mais qui va traiter d'un sujet un peu particulier et qui me tient fortement à coeur; le shibari. J'ai constaté que cet art etait tres peu connu, et bourré de prejugés alors que c'est une pratique incroyable. Une amie m'a un jour soumis l'idée de parler de cette pratique et de ce qu'elle fait ressentir aux pratiquants sous fforme d'une fic Kylux. Je pense que ca peut donc etre une idée intéressante, on verra bien eheh_**


End file.
